


tried to catch your eye (from the side of the ballroom)

by kishere



Series: helpless [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega!Phil, allusions to sex, alpha!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/pseuds/kishere
Summary: Prince Dan experiences his first day as a married man. It would help if his dad wasn't such a tosser.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: helpless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799644
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	tried to catch your eye (from the side of the ballroom)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you profusely to [itsmyusualphannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie) for betaing.
> 
> your girl is back at it again, avoiding writing anything of substance, because i am having a nervous breakdown. if there is a part from this series you'd be interested to read, let me know and i'll see where i can shoehorn it in. this is the first fic in forever i haven't written a outline for and it feels glorious

Dan woke up as the light started to filter in through the window across from the four-poster bed. His humours were notoriously out of control when it came to his sleep schedule so this wasn’t unusual. What was unusual is that Dan was unable to get up to pace around his room like he usually would, hoping the light exercise would tire him out. No, he wouldn’t dare move because laying across his chest was an angel, nay, a divine being closer to the omega goddess of fertility Danu. If it weren’t for the occasional puff of warm air against his bare chest, Dan would swear that Phil was not in this plane of existence anymore and was instead back with the other gods and goddesses. 

Dan looked down at Phil, running a hand carefully through the thick hair on Phil’s head. Dan had thought Phil’s hair was a beautiful brown coloured, lighter than Dan’s own, but he hadn’t noticed until this moment the light reddish tinge that ran through it as it shifted over his fingers, like the prettiest copper. Dan added the thought that Phil should have copper jewellery made to bring out the colour to an ongoing list of things he wanted to provide for his omega. 

His hand slipped out of Phil’s hair as Phil shuffled against him, and Dan was scared for a moment that he had woken the other. When Phil stopped moving, Dan let out a sigh of relief and rested his hand on Phil’s freckled shoulder blade instead. Dan frowned as he felt the other’s skin. It was chilled, even as Phil laid under blankets. 

Maybe Dan needed a fur blanket, something warm that Phil could wrap around himself at night? He would see what the tanner had. For now, Dan pulled the top blanket further up to cover Phil and himself more fully (even if he was going to perspire) and stared up at his ceiling. He closed his eyes after a while and tried to match his breathing to Phil’s, finally easing himself back into a light sleep. 

_ Dan was nineteen the first time he had noticed Philip at court. It was a hot, itchy day or maybe that was just the residual rut running through Dan’s blood.  _

_ It was Dan’s birthday celebration and he was bored. Before the first feast of the week-long celebration, he sat on a throne next to his father and had many families present him with gifts and well wishes. It was a nice gesture if not a little boring and repetitive, especially when the head alpha of the family would present their daughters or the occasional male omega. Dan didn’t pay them much mind except to thank them graciously for their gift; the gossip of court said his father was considering marrying him to a French dauphine. It didn’t mean his nose didn’t twitch after each encounter, the smell of flowers overwhelming to his post-rut sensitive nose. _

_ Dan stared out the window, wishing he could go into his favourite garden on the grounds and escape the crowds, snapping back to attention when a palace guard announced that House Lester would like to present a gift.  _

_ The Lesters were an odd bunch; always exceedingly loyal to the crown but seeming to have an aversion to court life. Nigel Lester would come (usually alone) when summoned but he never tried to curry favour to get his alpha son a position in government or his omega son a place in the household of Queen Anne, Dan’s mother. There were many mutters around the court of something sinister up North at the Lester keep, particularly rebellion, but if Dan’s father ever caught wind of it, the party was mysteriously gone.  _

_ Dan sat up, interested, as a group of three people approached his throne. There was an older man and woman and, trailing behind them, a male omega. His clean, lemon and sugar scent cut through the crowd to Dan’s nose. He smelled like an Italian dessert and Dan sat forward a little, intrigued. He took in the pale skin and the light blue of his long shirt, a hybrid between a dress and a proper gentleman’s shirt, which was something different among the sea of the black and gold Howell colours. His hair shone as if freshly washed in preparation for today. Dan couldn’t see his eyes yet, but he was willing to bet they matched his hair and were a brown colour as well. So an ordinary omega with a pretty (entrancing really if Dan was being honest) scent.  _

_ Dan watched the three came closer to the dais the thrones were set upon. Dan's father, King Henri, greeted Nigel loudly, dare Dan say excited? But Dan kept his eyes on the omega, whose eyes were trained on the floor, almost as if he was refusing to look upon him. Dan stood up and bowed deeply when addressed, and the omega dropped into the deep bow of his station.  _

_ “And what have you brought for my son? An omega?” King Henri said with a deep laugh, Nigel smiling serenely at the king.  _

_ “No, alpha highest. We brought our finest lambs for your table, some gold, and my son, Philip, made something for the prince,” Nigel said. He turned and spoke to the omega, Philip, quietly. Nigel put a hand on Philip’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze before Philip slowly approached Dan. He gave another low bow and presented a book to Dan, all without meeting his eyes.  _

_ Dan looked down at the book in his hands. It was beautiful with beading on the cover in the shape of three wolves with trees and other foliage. There was gold leaf on the edges of the pages and when Dan opened up the book to look inside, the penmanship was large and loopy but easy to read.  _

_ “It’s a Book of the Elder Gods, m’lord,” Philip said, so quiet Dan wasn’t even sure his father could hear him. “I wished to present it to you last year but I had fallen ill and was unable to attend.”  _

_ While Dan’s daily worship of the elder gods was lacking, much to his grandmother’s horror, but he had always loved reading the tales of mischief and love. Maybe this book would help him reconnect with his grandmother. _

_ This close to Dan, he could smell the hint of rottage, like lemon slices left in the sun and heat too long the longer Dan didn’t speak. Dan wanted the lemon and sugar smell back. He wanted to see this omega’s eyes.  _

_ “Thank you,” Dan said before gasping quietly as Philip finally raised his face to meet Dan’s. His eyes were the same blue as his long shirt. His lips looked perfect and his neck was beautiful enough to make a swan jealous. No, Dan pleaded internally as Philip looked away quickly. _

_ “It’s beautiful,” he whispered, not lying in the slightest.  _

_ Dan got a note of the sugar scent coming back.  _

_ His alpha rejoiced.  _

Dan sat up in bed suddenly, feeling positively drenched in perspiration. His chest was empty of the warmth of another body and when Dan looked around the room, Phil wasn’t in there. His alpha was put on edge immediately. He knew he should have bonded with the other so he would be able to find him easier. But his father, who had barely capitulated on the marriage, had said Phil must produce an heir before he was allowed to be marked seeing how often the omega had been sick in recent years. 

Dan shook the thought from his head and got up from his bed. He looked at the two valets who were waiting patiently by the door and gave them both an apologetic smile. 

“I. I apologize for last night,” Dan said as he went over to where he had a bowl of lukewarm water waiting and used a cloth to wipe down most of his body. He turned and his valets helped him dress for the day ahead. A good majority would be spent riding down to Reading. Although he hated living there as a lonely child, he had grown to love it in recent years as it would give him space away from his father, who preferred to rule from London. Reading, in Dan’s mind, was a perfect place to take his shy omega and get to know him better instead of in this viper nest of a castle. It was smaller, more intimate, and still had a hearty country air that would encourage good health. When he was dressed he went to the small door that separated their chambers and knocked gently. 

Lady Pentland opened the door, looking nervous. “M’lord?”

Dan smiled at her. He had been very particular in choosing Phil’s new ladies in waiting. He wasn’t coming with any of his old staff and thought Lady Pentland would be a more gentle influence than Lady Wynn, whom he had chosen for her wide knowledge in philosophy. He wanted Phil to be able to expand his mind if he so chose and there was none in court as widely read as Lady Wynn. 

“Good morn, Lady Pentland,” he said, looking over her shoulder. “Is Lord Philip decent?”

“Well,” Lady Pentland said before standing more firmly in the doorway. Dan felt his eyes narrow. What was she hiding?

“He’s gone,” Lady Wynn piped up from the corner, where she had her face buried in a book. 

Dan felt his heart drop. “Gone?”

“Now, Lady Wynn, he’s not gone! He’s probably just exploring,” Lady Pentland started in on her just as the main door opened and closed. Dan heard a cheerful voice talking and smelt lemon and sugar. 

Philip was back. 

“Found him,” Lady Wynn said unhelpfully from her corner. Lady Pentland stepped aside and Dan entered the room, his breath caught in his throat as he saw who Phil was talking to.

“I apologize for the disorder, Lady Howell,” Phil said as he moved a trunk off the small settee, not even noticing that Dan had entered the room. “I’m hoping to arrange everything today.” 

“I told you to call me Elizabeth, dear,” Dan’s grandmother said as she took a seat on the settee. “And I wouldn’t unpack anything; I heard that you were going to Reading soon.” Elizabeth looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on Dan standing halfway between the two rooms. “Daniel!”

“Good morn,” Dan muttered as he glanced at Phil, whose face was going red as he looked away from Dan. 

His grandmother beckoned Dan closer to them. “And how’s my favourite heretic doing?”

“I’m not a heretic,” Dan corrected gently. 

“You don’t go to service as often anymore,” his grandmother said. “Your husband made it there this morning.”

Dan turned and faced Phil, who was stoking the fire quietly. “How was the service?” 

“It was lovely,” his grandmother cut in. “We held a special prayer to Danu and Dagda today.”

Dan blanched and looked at Phil, whose skin was even redder up close. He was glad he missed this service, but he would never admit that to his grandmother. 

“I’ll make sure to attend service in the morning,” Dan said to placate his grandmother, taking one of her weathered hands in his and kissing it gently. 

“Which priestess will you take with you to Reading?” she asked, patting his hand gently. 

“Ana is a perfectly good priestess,” Dan said, defending the latest priestess of Reading, who was currently there cleansing the castle in anticipation of their arrival. 

“You mean she lets you get away with not going,” his grandmother said solemnly. “I’ll send with you my personal priestess, Hecate.” 

Dan resisted the urge to groan. Hecate was even more ancient than his grandmother and her sermons were so long Dan felt he aged another year every minute she talked. 

“Was she the one who did the sermon this morning?” Phil asked quietly from where he knelt on the floor. 

“Aye, she was,” his grandmother said proudly. 

“It was a beautiful sermon. I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your priestess,” Phil said, biting his lower lip and looking at Dan. “I know what a hardship it is to have to find a new personal priestess.” 

Dan watched as his grandmother looked at Phil, playing with the endless metal knot that hung around her neck. She only did that when she was thinking too hard. 

“If...if it wouldn’t offend you,” Phil spoke again, staring at Dan’s grandmother, “I would like to see how priestess Ana works under Hecate’s training for a month then I could send Hecate home to you. I know you would still be sharing her but I’m new to running a household and I want to make sure I do my duty to my husband and House Howell.” 

Dan’s grandmother gave a smile to Phil and beckoned him forward. Phil knelt at her feet and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dan tried not to be jealous. He wanted to kiss Phil’s forehead as well. 

“I say that’s a fair compromise,” his grandmother said. “Now, I’ll leave you to your husband. Don’t forget to pray to Danu at least twice a day.”

“I won’t, Lady Elizabeth,” Phil said. Dan watched as one of Phil’s hands ghosted over his stomach. Did Phil long for children? “Thank you for your guidance today.”

Lady Wynn snorted in the corner. 

“You’re welcome,” Elizabeth said, either not hearing or ignoring Lady’s Wynn’s outburst. “Daniel, please be safe. Care for your husband.”

“Of course,” Dan said, pressing another kiss to her weathered hand and helped her to the door. “Give Grandfather my love.”

As soon as his grandmother left, Lady Wynn started to chuckle. “Seems as though someone picked up that Hecate is a bore.”

“Shush,” Lady Pentland hushed her, but she didn’t deny the statement. 

Phil looked up at Dan from the floor and gave him a nervous smile. “It’s not the same as if she wasn’t coming but surely you can indulge me with a month.” 

Dan didn’t want to admit he could indulge him for however long he wanted. “A month is an acceptable compromise.” 

Phil relaxed and Daniel patted the seat next to him. Phil looked behind Dan, towards Lady Pentland and Lady Wynn. Whatever he saw made him relax because he came and sat next to Dan on the settee. He sat ramrod-straight on the edge and had his hands twisting in knots in his lap but Dan was content with the arrangement. Phil didn’t smell of rotten lemons. Dan just wished he could press his face into that juncture at his lovely neck and inhale. 

“Are you excited to go to Reading, m’lord?” Phil cut into Dan’s flight of fancy. 

Dan felt a smile tug at his mouth. “I am. Have you ever been?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t travelled south much,” Phil admitted, his fingers moving in his lap again. “I’ve made it to Manchester for a festival once. But if we travelled, it was usually to York. ” 

Dan didn’t ask if it had to do with his constitution but he nodded. “York is a lovely area.” 

Phil beamed and Dan felt his voice catch in his throat at how beautiful Phil looked in the sunlight of the chamber, smiling. He wanted to kiss him soundly, see if he was as glorious in the sunlight as by firelight and -

There was a polite cough in the corner. “M’lord? What day are we travelling to Reading?”

Dan felt himself flush in embarrassment. The room smelled like his desire. He took a glance at Phil, who was biting his lip and avoiding Dan’s gaze. Dan wanted to see all the colours in Phil’s eyes again.

“Today, as long as Hecate can pack for a month,” Dan said, getting up. It was probably a good idea to give Phil some space, especially after last night. He had heard from other alphas that sometimes a passionate night could overwhelm omegas. He couldn’t resist leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead though. 

He was only so strong an alpha after all. 

-

Dan spent the rest of the morning down at the stables trying to pick the perfect horse for Phil to ride to Reading. Most of them were the right height but he wasn’t sure of their temperament. He tried inquiring after the horse that Phil rode down into London but the stable master said there wasn’t one, that the Lesters had arrived by carriage.

Dan felt his eyebrows come together. Was his husband that frail? Should he even move him from London to Reading? It was a day’s ride away, after all. He went back and forth on the subject and decided that it was such a short ride that surely Phil would be able to manage it. 

Instead of a large horse that he was sure would move too fast for Phil, he looked for a more mild-mannered palfrey instead. In one of the back stalls, he found Merry, one of the best ponies in the kingdom, that Dan remembers riding fondly for years before he got his destrier. He instructed the stable master to ready her for a ride and went to the courtyard to see how the rest of the preparations to leave were coming along. 

The courtyard was a flurry of movement between the packing of carts and horses being brought out. There was one area of calm in the corner where Phil was talking to his parents. He was hugging his mother and his face looked blotchy. Dan couldn’t smell rotten lemons through the courtyard though; just lemon without sugar. He was about to go over and see if he could help soothe his new husband when a hand came down upon his shoulder. 

“Alpha,” Dan said automatically, turning to face his father. 

“Daniel,” his father started. “Remember our arrangement. Don’t do anything...hasty.”

“I won’t, Father,” Dan said, honest. He didn’t plan to do anything hasty, at least. He didn’t want to do anything to put his marriage in jeopardy. He was surprised when his father handed him a bag. 

“Consider them wedding gifts,” his father said as Daniel took the bag. It was heavy and when Dan peeked inside, all he saw was metal. He felt his insides grow cold as he pulled out on piece and saw a large, cylindrical piece with locks on the back come out of the bag. 

Chastity collars. 

“Yes Father, thank you,” Dan said after a moment of staring at the collar with horror growing in his heart.

“You’re welcome, son. Now, I expect a weekly update from you about your progress. It’s imperative that we continue the line…” Dan’s father droned on and on but all Dan could think of was the collars in the bag that felt more like shackles. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Dan intoned. “Where’s Mother?”

“She’s around,” his father answered, helpful as usual. Dan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I’m going to go say goodbye to her,” Dan replied instead. “Thank you for your guidance, alpha.” 

His father patted his shoulder once again and Dan looked around until he found his mother waiting for him by his own horse, a beautiful white and black spotted stallion named Colin. 

“Mother,” he called, his voice warm with affection. He pulled her into a spinning embrace and set her down gently. His mother smiled and looked about ten years younger, making Dan smile.

“Oh, Daniel,” she said, bringing up a hand and resting it on Dan’s cheek. “Your husband is lovely.”

Dan resisted the urge to preen. “Oh? What has he done to impress the Queen?”

“He worked on these,” his mother said, presenting two cones of fabric with black stitching on it that looked like flowers and other lines. Dan looked at the fine white colour of the fabric. “They’re new cuffs. The last time the dear was at court he accidentally spilt something on another pair of my cuffs, during your engagement feast, and he said he felt so guilty he had to make me some new ones.” 

Dan smiled and took one of the cuffs delicately from his mother and inspected that craftsmanship closer before handing it back, his chest rumbling with pride. “He’s an accomplished seamstress.” 

“Aye,” his mother agreed, stroking Colin’s neck gently. “I wish you weren’t leaving so soon.”

Dan felt a pang of guilt. “I know, but two alphas and a changeling under one roof? It’s madness.”

His mother let out a laugh and wiped under her eyes. “Aye, I know. But couldn’t you have stayed another week?”

Dan bit his lip and didn’t answer. “I’ll write when we’re settled. Maybe you’ll be able to come visit. I’m sure Philip will be stressed setting up his first household.”

_ If Father allows it _ , went unsaid but Dan hoped that his father would relent and allow his mother out from under his thumb for a long visit. 

“Oh, that would be lovely,” his mother said softly, looking over at Phil, who was still talking to his parents. Dan’s alpha longed to be over there with him but he needed to be strong; they weren’t even bonded yet; surely he could handle this short of a separation. 

“M’lord, your highness.” A page approached them, bowing low. An omega page? Interesting. “The carts are packed.”

“Thank you,” Dan said, giving a small smile. He looked around for the stable master who was approaching from the stables, leading Merry out. “If you excuse me, I need to go help my husband mount his horse.”

“Yes, m‘lord,” the page said, bowing low again before scurrying off. 

“I’ll write to you, I promise,” Dan said, pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek. “As soon as we’re there, I will pen you a letter.”

“I fear you might have better things to do than pen me a letter,” his mother said, a twinkle in her dark brown eyes. 

“For shame!” Dan exclaimed a hand coming up to grasp at his chest. “Mother!”

His mother let out a peal of laughter that followed him as he made his way over to the Lesters. As he approached, he made sure to give one of his best bows to his father- and mother-in-law. “Lord and Lady Lester.”

“M’lord,” they replied. Dan turned to Phil, who met his eyes. His eyes were more of a green today, Dan found with astonishment. Or maybe it was the red that rimmed his husband’s eyes that made them appear that way.

“I’m sorry to pull you away, husband,” Dan said with warmth in his chest at the mere word husband, “but it’s time to depart.”

“Oh,” Phil said, looking at his parents. 

Dan wanted to leave for Reading but he didn’t want his husband to be out of sorts about leaving his parents either. Phil obviously wanted to embrace them but seemed to be holding back. He turned and saw the stable master was searching the crowded courtyard for them and had an idea. 

“I’ll go help the stable master over this way while you say your final farewells.” Dan bowed to them again, pressing a kiss to the back of Lady Lester’s hand before taking his leave. 

He met the stable master and led him over where Phil was embracing his mother. 

“Phil...ip,” he said, taking on the other syllable almost too late. “I’d like for you to meet Merry.”

Phil turned and saw the horse standing there and Dan watched as his face became stark white. He was biting his lower lip and looking nervously between the horse and Dan. “That is. A nice horse?”

Dan felt his eyebrows furrow together as the smell of rotten lemons started to fill the air. “Is she not to your liking? I can find you another house if you prefer?” 

Phil was staring at the horse like it had stomped a dear relative to death. “I...no, no, she’ll be fine.” 

Dan looked back at the horse and at Phil. His face was losing some of the pallor it had held but he wouldn’t take his eyes off the horse, as if watching for it to strike out. But Merry would  _ never _ do that; she was so gentle. 

“Are you sure Phil?”

“I...actually could I ride in a cart?”

“Oh Philip, don’t be ridiculous,” Lord Lester cut in before turning to Dan. “He’s petrified of horses.”

Dan felt his heart drop. How did he not know this? Why hadn’t Phil mentioned this to him this morning? 

“I’m not petrified,” Phil said, turning away from Merry for the first time since the horse had been brought over, but Dan could see Phil continuing to look out the corner of his eye at the horse every few moments. “Don’t exaggerate, Father.”

“I’m not,” Lord Lester said dryly. He looked Dan in the eyes and sighed. “When Philip was little he was thrown from a horse very roughly. It was a mean spirited horse, no matter what our stable master did. For years we’ve indulged Philip, but it looks like his luck has worn out.” 

Phil turned to Dan and Dan knew what he was about to ask. “Oh Daniel, please, can I ride in a cart? I won’t make a fuss! Even if a trunk crushes me, I shalln’t complain.”

“Oh Philip,” Dan said. “I wish that you could but. Well...”

He looked desperately at Lord and Lady Lester. How did he explain that it just wasn’t done for a future queen to ride in the cart full of trunks? Instead of getting any help from Lord and Lady Lester, who suspiciously wouldn’t meet his eye, he decided to try and tell a falsehood. 

“Well, the carts are full,” Dan explained, hoping to whatever gods and goddesses were available that Phil wouldn’t question it. Dan felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach when he saw the panic in Phil’s eyes. He reached out and grabbed one of Phil’s hands and pressed a kiss to it. “Don’t fret. Merry is the gentlest pony. She would never - ”

“You can’t promise that,” Phil said, his voice stony. “Any horse can throw you.” 

“Well, do you want to ride with me?” Dan asked dryly. “I could cushion your fall.”

Phil paused and looked at him. “Would it be on Merry? The gentlest pony?”

At least Phil seemed to trust him enough to share a horse. The thought shouldn’t make Dan feel as warm as it did. 

“No, she wouldn’t be able to hold both of ye,” the stable master cut in. “Colin could though.”

“Colin?”

“My personal horse,” Dan explained. “Would you like to meet him?” 

The look Phil shot him said no, even as his mouth said ‘yes.’ Dan hadn’t let go of Phil’s hand, so he used it to gently guide Phil to where Colin was standing, his spotted fur gleaming in the sunlight. 

Dan watched Phil look up at Colin before taking a step back. “He’s so...tall.” 

“He’s very gentle,” Dan said, reaching out to pet Colin’s neck with his free hand. He looked at Phil and his interlocked hands and lifted it to Colin’s neck. Phil’s hand was trembling. “It’s okay, we’re just going to touch his neck. ” 

Dan was speaking in his slowest, calmest voice like he would to a skittish horse itself. Oh the irony, he thought with a half-smile as he brought Phil’s hand up to touch Colin’s neck, moving it in a petting motion. 

“He’s so soft,” Phil whispered in what sounded like wonderment. 

“He loves getting a brush down. He’s a spoiled boy,” Dan said as he gently let go of Phil’s hand who continued to pet Colin’s neck as if in a trance by the softness. 

Dan stood close so Phil wouldn’t feel any unease. “Is he up to your standards?” 

“I wouldn’t have to ride him alone?” Phil asked with unhidden trepidation. 

“No, I’d be right behind you,” Dan promised.

“Behind me?” Phil asked. “But m’lord, I’m an omega.”

Gods, Dan despised it when Phil would call him m’lord. He wanted it to be like last night when Phil was chanting alpha at him as he gushed over Dan’s fingers. Because he  _ is  _ Phil’s alpha, or at least he is going to be once Phil had a baby quickening in his womb. The second his scent changed, Dan was going to break the chastity collars by hand and sink his fangs in.

“I’m  _ aware _ you’re an omega,” Dan said, watching in some delight as Phil’s face picked up on his double meaning and began to colour. 

“I just. How are we to fit if I must ride side-saddle?”

“You won’t be riding side-saddle. You’ll be riding in front of me.”

“M’lord,” Phil hissed, sounding absolutely scandalized. “They’ll think me a… a harlot!”

Dan bit his lower lip, feeling chastised. Curse this den of vipers, they would think of Phil as an upstart harlot, not caring that he was Dan’s choice. 

“Okay, how about you ride on the way out of the courtyard and I hold the lead,” Dan started thinking out loud, reaching out to put a reassuring hand on Phil's shoulder. “Once we are a ways from the castle, I shall join you.”

“I would have to ride Colin alone?” Phil said, staring up at the tall horse. The smell of rotten lemons was starting to make a reappearance. 

“No, no,” Dan hurried to say. “We could lead you out on Merry. It would only be for a little while and you could join me on Colin.”

Phil looked up at Colin and then over at Merry, who was nearly two hands shorter than Colin. 

“I won’t...start any gossip?”

“No, the people coming are part of my household, not my father’s,” Dan said, giving Phil’s shoulder another squeeze. “They will not say a word.”

Phil relaxed under Dan’s hand. “Thank you. I. I’m not trying to make a fuss. I am sorry m’lord.”

Dan’s heart squeezed in sympathy; he knew that guilty feeling all too well. “I want you to be comfortable. You’re my husband.”

Dan wouldn’t admit just yet how much he wanted Phil to be comfortable and happy. How during their engagement, Dan would daydream about them laying together and purring. What would Phil’s purrs sound like? Would they rack his whole body like when Phil released? Dan could smell his own scent filling the air and he felt himself starting to flush. 

“Let’s get you settled on Merry,” Dan said instead, turning away from Phil. He needed to look away from his blue-green eyes. By the time they made it back to Merry, Phil’s parents had disappeared into the crowd. Dan watched Phil look around and his shoulders droop with disappointment. 

Dan looked for his parents and saw them standing next to each other, shoulders stiff and mouths not moving. He hoped his own marriage would never dissolve into that.

-

As they made their way out the courtyard gates, Dan walked next to Phil on the pony, keeping a close eye on him as he held the lead to Merry. Phil looked uncomfortable riding side-saddle. He gripped desperately at the pommel of the saddle and kept shooting Dan looks that Dan pretended not to notice. As long as Dan pretended everything was fine, Phil should have no reason to worry. He just needed to trust his (future) alpha.

A ways away from the palace, Dan pulled off to the side with a few of his guards and helped Phil off the saddle. Phil clung to his hand as he hopped down from Merry and kept his grip on Dan’s hand as Dan ordered for Colin to be brought forward. 

Dan helped Phil mount Colin, making sure Phil was comfortably seated before using a guard’s cupped hands to mount Colin himself, sitting flush against Phil. 

Oh, this was a mistake, Dan thought as his nose was right above Phil’s hair where it smelled of both lemon and bathwater (a pleasant combination of orange and rosemary). Dan could doze quite content with his nose buried in Phil’s hair but instead, it took a Herculean effort to pull his nose away and sit up straight. He could feel Phil shivering in front of him and Dan knew that it was in terror more than being cold on such a temperate day. 

“Okay Phil,” Dan said quietly by his ear. “I need you to grab the reins.”

Phil grabbed the reins from the waiting guard and put his hands on it, gripping it too tight. Dan gently arranged Phil’s hands until they were gripping the horn of the saddle instead, so Phil’s tight grip or nervous jerking wouldn’t ruin his horse’s mouth. 

“See how well behaved Colin is? He doesn’t want to throw us,” Dan said in Phil’s ear. “I promise you we’ll make it to Reading.”

“...or dead,” Phil muttered under his breath, a phrase Dan only caught the tail end of but made him smile nonetheless. Turns out his omega was a mouthy minx underneath his meekness after all. 

“I promise you won’t be dead,” Dan said as he gently pressed his legs together to signal to Colin to start moving. 

The first few minutes of the ride were silent and slow, Dan making sure Phil was comfortable on the horse. Took in every breath, every shift and shiver of Phil’s body against his. Dan looked away from Phil’s bare neck as he remembered the chastity collars in one of the carts and took a look at the open country air that surrounded them outside of London. He inhaled deeply and caught Phil’s scent as well. He frowned as he noticed, for the first time all day, that Phil had washed off Dan’s scent from last night. 

How were others going to know Phil was his, his alpha pointed out. Dan felt himself grip the reins tight for a minute until Phil put one of his hands on Dan’s. He felt himself relax under the touch. 

“Tell me about Reading.”

“The castle or the town?”

“There’s a town there?” 

So Dan told Phil about the town of Reading, how every year there would be a huge collection of bards and minstrels that came through the town and performed for a week at least. How there was a woman with a bread stall with candied almonds baked into her bread that was so sweet you almost cried. 

It lead into Dan talking about the castle at Reading. How the castle wasn’t as imposing as the Tower in London, his father’s main residence while in the city. How it had belonged to his father’s family and when his mother came over from France, they had spent their first summer married there to escape an outburst of the plague. He talked about the garden that overrun everything because his mother loved to walk in the gardens. He talked about the mazes there that Dan would run through as a child and play in with his nursemaid and, later, Adrian. 

“What about your estate? What is it like?” Dan asked. 

“Oh, it’s nothing quite as grand,” Phil said, shifting in his seat, bringing himself settled even closer between Dan’s spread thighs. Dan could feel him relaxing in increments the longer they rode. “Except for the garden. My father loves to look upon flowers and bushes alike while he paints.”

“Your father paints?”

“Nothing like Sir Holbein but he’s passable,” Phil said with a laugh. “In the entryway of the house is a large portrait of Ma - my mother, surrounded by roses that he planted.” 

“Tell me more,” Dan said, dropping his chin gently on Phil’s shoulder, giving his back a short rest from sitting up straight. 

And Phil told him about the gardens that overran Rawstenwall and the boys of the local town who he would play with until he presented. He told Dan of his fondness for the colour green that he was pretty sure was forced into him by all the green he was surrounded by. He told Dan about how he and his brother would cause a ruckus by running up and down the stairs while pretending to be adventurers. 

Dan made a mental note to invite Martyn and his wife, Lady Cornelia, to Reading so he could meet them. Phil said they had gone to visit Cornelia's extended family in Sweden so Dan figured it would be a while before he was able to meet them. But Phil spoke so fondly of his brother and his wife that Dan wanted to meet them. 

They took a break about halfway to Reading, stopping the whole progression so everyone could stretch their legs and take a lunch. They had stopped near a large lake so it was a picturesque lunch, with the water shimmering under the sunlight. Dan watched Phil look around as if in wonder, even when seeing the knights dunking their heads into the lake to cool down. His eyes were drawn to Phil’s bare neck more than he wanted to admit, especially as Phil watched the knights. He thought guiltily of the collars in the carts and didn’t want to ruin this quiet moment by forcing Phil to wear one. Instead, he tried to learn what Phil liked to eat so he could tell the kind head cook, Heather, what to feed him. 

“You don’t have a favourite food?” Dan asked, incredulous. 

“I mean, I really like sweets,” Phil said, his head tilted to the side, exposing more of his neck. Dan wanted to touch it. 

“Well, I can’t just feed you sweets,” Dan said.

“Why not?” Phil asked with a pout. 

“Because you can't survive on sweets alone,” Dan said, doing his best to be firm. 

“You’ll lose your figure is what he really means,” one of the ladies of the court cut in with a titter. 

Phil stopped and threaded his fingers together, laughing nervously. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Dan said hurriedly, shooting a glare at the lady who made the comment. He was going to have her removed from court, stripped of titles, banished from England -

He looked up when he felt a hand touch his. He looked over to see Phil giving him a nervous smile. “It’s okay, m’lord, it was just a jest.”

Dan looked at Phil and noticed the other smelled serene, like a day in the Mediterranian. Dan felt his shoulders unhunch from his ears and he turned back to Phil, ignoring the lady who spoke. 

They finished their picnic with Dan feeling some satisfaction in seeing the lady slowly be ignored over the course of the picnic. It changed to confusion when Phil stopped walking to speak to the lady who had insulted him. 

“Hullo, Lady….?” Phil said, his Northern accent coming through more pronounced than Dan had heard it. 

“Lady Corbin,” the lady said, looking between Phil and Dan, her face very confused. She was a pretty girl but Dan could tell she hadn’t yet gained the head for court politics. It may be youth or it might be because she was new to court, Dan wasn’t sure. 

“Lady Corbin, I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favour,” Phil started before Lady Corbin cut him off. 

“Of course, m’lord. I apologize for speaking out of turn earlier,” she said, curtsying hurriedly. 

“Oh, it is forgotten. But it did bring up an excellent idea. I need to start my morning walks again to keep up with the rich food at court. Would you be willing to accompany me?”

What was Phil up to?

“Oh, yes m’lord,” Lady Corbin said, biting down on her lower lip, but failed to hide her pleased smile. 

“Excellent. I will have a servant come for you when I awaken in the morning,” Phil said, his smile not moving from his face. “I love doing a constitution walk before service.”

Before service? That was so early. Dan coughed and turned to hide his face as the girl’s face began to fall.

“Oh. Yes, m’lord,” Lady Corbin said, her tone sounding thoroughly chastised even though she was being given a great honor. 

“I look forward to it,” Phil said, giving a deep bow. “I’ll see you at dinner, Lady Corbin.”

The lady gave a much deeper curtsy this time before hurrying off back to her cart. 

Dan raised an eyebrow as he turned to face Phil, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “A daily constitution?”

“Oh, she won’t last more than a few days,” Phil said with a shrug. “It teaches her that her words have consequences, even if it inconveniences me for a few days.” 

Dan smiles, proud of how quick Phil thought of this plan. His omega was so smart, his alpha preened under his skin as he led Phil back to Colin. He was going to be a glorious queen, when the time came.

-

They spent the rest of the ride slowly getting to know each other, arriving at Reading castle as the light in the sky is starting to go down. Perfect, just in time for dinner, Dan thought as he pulled Colin to a stop in the courtyard. 

“Hullo, Danny boy,” called the stable master, an energetic blonde alpha named Jenna, as she approached them. 

“Danny boy?” Phil asked, as Dan dismounted. 

“She only says that to get under my skin,” Dan said, shooting daggers. “She knows she shouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry, your highness,” Jenna said, dipping into a bow, her eyes holding a teasing glint that Dan was too used to. Dan rolled his eyes and turned to help Phil off Colin, Phil wincing. 

“Are you alright?” Dan asked, immediately worried.

Phil’s face flushed beautifully in the dusk lighting. “My legs are sore.” 

“Are you not used to riding?” Jenna asked. 

Phil shook his head no in response to Jenna and tried to stand up straight. Dan and Jenna winced in sympathy at the sight of Phil standing a little bow legged. 

“Oh, I’ll send Mary to you after dinner,” Jenna said, her tone sounding entirely sympathetic. “She is one of the best healers in all of England. I’m sure she has a salve for that.”

“Thank you, Jenna,” Dan said, sounding relieved. He wanted to scoop Phil up and carry him to the dining hall but wasn’t sure if he could make it all the way there. He never had been trained for war and his arms showed it, useful as twigs and not much else. He turned to call for a knight and Phil took a wobbly step forward. 

“Dan,” Phil said, standing close to Dan. “Where’s the dining hall? It would be nice to sit down.” 

Dan felt his inner alpha preen and roll over on its back. He called him  _ Dan _ , not “m’lord” or ‘Prince Daniel’ or even just ‘Daniel’. “Yes, of course. Jenna, do you mind?” 

Jenna shook her head. “Not at all. Colin is about to be pampered. I think I will put him next to Bunny. She’s been a little lonely.”

Daniel smiled at her as she began to speak to Colin in a voice usually reserved for babies and turned to escort Phil into the dining hall. They walked slow, Phil apologizing every few minutes while Dan tried to quietly reassure him.

“Phil, you did nothing wrong. I should have found room for you in a cart, you wouldn’t be in all this pain otherwise. It should be me apologizing to you,” Dan said, his arm looped through Phil’s to help keep him upright. 

“I look ridiculous. Not very befitting as your husband,” Phil said with a crooked smile. 

Dan stopped walking. “You’re entirely fitting as my husband.”

“I am hobbling around like a beggar and - ” 

And you still look beautiful, Dan thought a bit dazed as he cut Phil off with his mouth. It hurt a little, Dan clacking their teeth together at first until he tilted his head a little. Gods, his lips were so soft! 

Dan pulled back and looked around, making sure none of the servants saw that improper display. After all, Dan thought as he took a quick look at Phil’s neck as if his mark would appear there by sheer force of will, they weren’t mated. 

“I - I apologise. No one can talk about my husband like that, beggar or not,” Dan said, re-looping his arm through Phil’s so it was more comfortable.

“I accept your apology,” Phil said, his voice sounding a bit breathless, his tongue quickly running across his bottom lip and wetting it. His nose looked a little red, probably from too much sun today. 

“Let go get you fed so Mary can take a look at you,” Dan said. 

“Yes, Dan,” Phil said quietly, dare Dan say fondly, as Dan’s alpha purred. 


End file.
